


Evanescent (Sousuke Aizen) Kids

by TheRainRogue



Series: Evanescent [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Other, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You hummed softly as you cut up the meat into small cubes, adding them to the stew you were making for dinner. You had just finished chopping up the onions when a loud bang came from upstairs, making you jump in surprise. Your parental instincts kicked in and you rushed up the stairs to check on your children, finding their room empty.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Reader
Series: Evanescent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761517
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Evanescent (Sousuke Aizen) Kids

  * **Genre** : Fluff, AU, Slice of Life, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 391 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Aizen ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



****_“The kids, they ambushed me.”_

* * *

You hummed softly as you cut up the meat into small cubes, adding them to the stew you were making for dinner. You had just finished chopping up the onions when a loud bang came from upstairs, making you jump in surprise. Your parental instincts kicked in and you rushed up the stairs to check on your children, finding their room empty.

“Guys?” You called out, following the sound of giggles to Sousuke’s office – the one place they were not allowed to go. You twisted the knob, pushing the door open. “What in the world happened?”

Sousuke was on the ground, his office chair toppled over behind him. Your children, a boy named Shou and a girl named Ailee, were piled on top of him, giggling like maniacs. “I was ambushed by our children,”

You put your hands on your hips, putting on your best parent voice. “Kids, what have I told you about bothering your father while he’s working?”

“But – ”

“We just wanted to play,” Shou pouted, tugging on his father’s shirt.

“It’s okay, darling.” Sousuke pushed himself into a sitting position, bringing his daughter onto his lap. “I was just finishing up for the day. More importantly… Why are you holding a butcher knife?” His brow raised as he eyed the blade.

“Oh,” you had been so worried about the kids that you forgot to set down the knife. “I was in the middle of cooking dinner.”

“Dinner?” Ailee shot her head up to look at you. “Food?”

“Is it ready?” Shou started to dance around you and you set the knife on the table near you so he didn’t get hurt. “Is it ready, is it ready~?”

You chuckled, plucking him off the ground. “It will be soon, dear.”

“Can we help, mommy?” Ailee tilted her head cutely.

Sousuke chuckled as he stood, carrying his precious daughter in his arms. He looked at you expectantly, waiting for your answer.

You smiled, gently patting your daughter’s head. “Of course, I would love some help.”

“Yay!”

“I’ll race you!” Shou challenged, wiggling in your arms. He took off as soon as his feet hit the ground.

“No fair!” Ailee wiggled, too, taking Chase after her older brother.

You smiled at your husband when he pecked your cheek. “We did well,”

He chuckled, bringing you into his arms.

* * *


End file.
